Flower Crowns and Wedding Gowns
by ashinom123
Summary: Huey Freeman may have gotten more than he bargained for when he agrees to pretend to marry Jazmine DuBois. (Just cute Jazmine/Huey fluff and brotherly relationships, nothing super special. Based off of some tumblr users' ideas. Hope you guys enjoy! ONESHOT.)


**A/N: **So, tumblr users kumatorass and hueyfreeeman were relaying ideas back and forth between each other about a fake wedding and flower crowns and Tom going nuts and Riley making fun of Huey, etc. I decided to make a thing for it, (a good chunk of the Riley and Huey conversation is dialogue that they made up, so I can't take credit for the whole story) and they seemed to like it so I hope you guys enjoy it just the same. It's pretty much unedited for the most part and it's nothing special, just some cute Juey stuff and Huey/Riley interaction. Thanks for reading! (Cover Art credit goes to deviantART user YoungLady.)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor do I own the show the Boondocks. They all belong to Sony Pictures Entertainment and (hopefully still) Aaron McGruder.

* * *

"Would you look at that, Jazmine," Sarah DuBois spun her daughter around in front of the mirror, her smiling reflection glancing at the glittering dress adorning the little girl beside her. "You look wonderful."

"You really think so, Mommy?" She tentatively pinched a corner of the white dress between her fingers and twirled slightly, allowing a smile to tug at the corner of her lips. Her mother had found an old dress she used to wear all the time as a child, and passed it down to Jazmine now. Its shimmer was ethereal when the light hit it at a certain angle, and this flowing strip of fabric draped over her body made Jazmine feel a way that her usual everyday life was devoid of.

She felt beautiful.

"Absolutely!" Sarah gushed as she fiddled with Jazmine's hair, trying to determine whether or not she should straighten it to complete the entire look. Her thoughts wandered off as she started to speak without thinking, her words soft and distracted. "It's almost like a little wedding dress."

Despite the casualness of her mother's voice, Jazmine did not disregard this comment. Instead, her face lit up, and she stared at the mirror before her with a new type of glow illuminating her face. Her eyes wandered to the magenta clock hanging above her mirror and gasped.

"Mom, I was supposed to see Huey at the hill today! I'm going to be late!" She nearly jumped out of her mother's arms to run out of her room before Sarah grabbed her back with a laugh.

"Woah, woah! Relax, Jazmine. You'll make it, don't worry." She fixed the dress quickly and tossed her a pair of sandals. "You forgot to eat breakfast!" She called as her daughter stumbled down the stairs with one shoe on. Jazmine paused for a moment and grabbed a muffin from the kitchen countertop before rushing out the door with a laughing Sarah DuBois watching from behind.

...

"Hi, Huey!" Jazmine called as her feet padded the dew-covered grass, one hand holding up the side of her dress so she could run uphill towards the figure in front of her. She paused as she made it near their favorite tree, placing her hands on her knees while panting slightly. "I hope I didn't make you wait too long."

Huey, who had previously been engrossed in an article from the newspaper laying in his hands, glanced up from his seated position against the tree preparing to reply. However, his eyes widened as he saw that Jazmine was just a_ bit_ more dressed up than usual. One eyebrow quirked upward.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" That was it. No greetings, no beating around the bush. He was quick to be blunt and straight to the point. Jazmine looked down at herself, realizing that she had forgotten she was wearing a dress in the first place. She glanced back up at Huey's confused expression, her cheeks tinting a faint shade of pink.

"Mommy gave it to me! Do you like it?" Before he could answer, Jazmine's eyes lit up and grew to twice their usual size as an idea formed in her mind. "Hey! We should play house! And we can start with us getting married!"

Huey's eyebrows knitted together as he pushed his newspaper to the side. "Woah, wait, what?"

"Oh, it's perfect! I'm already wearing the dress, Mommy can bring some guests, and we can have the ceremony here!"

"Hold up, I don't think—"

"And we can invite Mr. Freeman, and Riley, and Daddy! Oh, and I can make flower crowns!"

"Flower _what, _Jazmine?"

"You wait here, I'll be right back!"

"Wait, no…" Huey hurriedly stood from his spot on the ground, holding his hand out in protest, but it was too late. Jazmine was already running down the hill towards her house with a goofy grin plastered across her face. He slapped his hand against his forehead with a sigh and sat back down, defeated.

...

"Oh, this is so exciting, Jazmine!" Sarah DuBois set up a circle of folding chairs around the Fukushima tree atop their beloved hill and took pictures of her little girl with a small compact camera. Huey stood at the top of the hill with Jazmine, his hands shoved in his pockets and scowl marked on his face.

"Jazmine, do we really need to do this?"

"Yes!" She crossed her arms with a pout. "Besides, you never play house with me. And today you _promised _we'd do something fun."

"Yeah, but I didn't exactly have _this _in mind. Can't we just—"

"Huey, smile!" Without getting the chance to process the command, his eyes were blinded by the flash of Sarah's camera and her enthusiastic smile. She laughed joyously and shuffled to one of the chairs, gesturing with her hand for them to continue as she sat down.

"Okay," Jazmine started, staring at Huey for a moment. He waited as her excited face slowly started to fade. One of Huey's eyebrows raised as she nervously fidgeted. "Um… so… do you happen to know how these things go?" Huey rolled his eyes, silently scolding himself for not anticipating that Jazmine would have no idea what to do.

"Well, marriages vary depending on culture and religion. For example, African American weddings usually involve the activity of jumping over a broom which is a tradition derived from ancestral African roots but now has a different connotation behind it due to the new association with slavery. However, since you are probably basing this off of what you watch on TV, and your source of entertainment is white-washed, heteronormative, Christian shit, you're probably imagining this to be a wedding in a church with a priest."

Jazmine blinked at her friend, not completely taking in the information he just provided, but instead thought to his last comment. "Are those the ones with the pretty white dresses and the people saying 'I do'?" Huey sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Yes, Jazmine. Those are the ones."

"Then, that's what we'll do! Okay, what's the question that we answer?"

"Well, you need a priest or a minister to say it. And usually it's something like, 'do you take this person to be your—"

"Okay! Huey Freeman, do you want to be my husband?" Her eyes lit up as she clasped her hands together.

"Uh… actually, I kind of—"

"Just say the words!"

"Okay, okay," he rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time today. "I do."

"Yay! Now you ask me."

"Um, fine. Do you, Jazmine, take me to be your—"

"I do! Okay, great! Now, what do we do?" Huey's eyes widened slightly as his cheeks slowly grew warm.

"Oh, well. This is usually the time where… um, the two people… kiss." Jazmine tilted her head at Huey, and examined his face as his gaze flittered to the ground. She had never seen him like this before in her life; he almost seemed flustered, which is _impossible _for Huey Freeman. She smiled slightly, confused by this new emotion that seemed to be afflicting her friend.

"Well, here. I'll give you a kiss." She reached back into her small compact purse and held out her hand as Huey's head snapped up, his cheeks ablaze and his brow furrowed. He prepared himself to recoil from her attempt but was surprised as he was met with her outreached hand, a single Hershey's chocolate kiss sitting upon her palm. He almost laughed at himself and at the situation. Almost.

"Thank you." He took the kiss and quickly shoved it into his pocket, returning to his usual stoic demeanor.

"Okay, so now to make it official." Jazmine quickly grabbed two objects from beside the tree and returned to Huey, holding them behind her back. "Close your eyes."

"Jazmine, what—"

"Just close your eyes!" He obliged quickly and braced himself for whatever it is that Jazmine was brewing. He opened one eye before she allowed him to and saw her place something upon his head. And then she placed one of those objects on her own head.

"Okay, open." Her voice was laced with pride as Huey opened both eyes, staring at the halo of pink and white flowers sitting upon Jazmine's head. He could only imagine how idiotic he looked with one of those placed atop his own afro.

"Now, we're married! Yay!"

"Okay, Jazmine," Huey said quickly as Sarah snapped another photo, gushing about how cute they were to his dismay. "We're married. Can we go home now?"

"Okay, okay," she said as she smiled at her mother as the flash of her camera shined in their faces. She spotted Huey starting to take the flower crown off of his head and hurriedly grabbed his hands. "Don't take it off! You have to keep it on right after the wedding. It's like a wedding ring."

"Jazmine, this is—"

"Please, Huey?" Her plea further vexed him, but he complied anyway. He just had to wear it around for one day, right? How bad could that be?

...

"What the _hell _is that thing on your head?" That was the first thing Riley said as Huey knocked on the door to his house. "That's mad gay. Where did you even get it from?"

"Relax, I'm gonna take it off soon, so—"

"What the fuck you wearing flowers on your head for anyway." Huey sighed as Riley crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jazmine made it," Huey replied with a tired tone. "It's a long story. She wanted us to pretend we got married and—"

"Ooh, she _likes _you," Riley teased, his eyes narrowed mischievously and a smirk plastered across his face. Huey's frown deepened. "Imma tell Granddad!"

"No, stop, he won't ever shut up about it," he replied hurriedly, his hand hitting his forehead. "And she doesn't… _like _me. We're just friends."

"What friend pretends to have a wedding with another 'friend'?" Riley quirked an eyebrow upward as Huey groaned.

"It's not like that—"

"_Granddad!_" Riley shouted at the top of his lungs with a widened grin. "Huey has a girlfriend!"

"Riley!"

"Boy, what's all that hollerin' for?" Granddad walked down the stairs while holding his back slightly, although his gait was not slowed down. "I'm an old man, shoot. I shouldn't have my ears be assaulted when I'm trying to nap. What's going on?"

"Huey has a girlfriend," Riley said with a laugh, pointing at his older brother.

"No, I don't!"

"Ooh, a girlfriend?" Granddad eased into his favorite recliner chair and smiled at his grandson with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Who's the little baby girl?"

"I do _not _have a girlfriend," Huey stated firmly, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes, you do," Riley teased.

"She's just a friend!"

"Who's your girlfriend, Huey?" Granddad interrupted.

Riley chimed in before Huey could get in a word. "Jazmine!"

"Riley, shut up!"

"Ooh, Tom's daughter," Granddad mused, tapping his forefinger against his chin. "She's that little girl we saw Soul Plane with. Oh, she's a crier."

"Huey and Jazmine got married, Granddad!"

"Riley that was a joke!" Huey's frustration was starting to grow as he desperately attempted to make his grandfather and his annoying brother listen. "Make believe! Pretend! It wasn't _real_!"

"Boy, you're not marrying anyone," Granddad cut in firmly, with a new serious expression replacing his previous excited one. "I don't want no grandbabies around here, you hear?"

"Granddad, I'm _ten_," he replied matter-of-factly, with a face that read _are you kidding me_. "It was all just pretend." Riley, on the other hand, was too busy cackling and wiping tears from his eyes due to the laughter to come to Huey's aid.

"Huey," he said in between laughs, "you may need ta move out now if you're marrying Jazmine! Aye, now I can have the room all to myself, man!" Riley held his sides as he continued to laugh hysterically while Huey groaned.

"Leave me alone," he muttered under his breath, an uncharacteristically childish annoyance lacing his voice.

"Riley, stop teasing your brother," Granddad scolded. "Let him and his little girlfriend be."

"For the last time, Granddad, she's not my—"

"Besides, don't you have that little basketball girl? What's her name?" Granddad paused for a moment to think, but Huey caught on much too fast. He glared at his brother, not feeling up to smirking at his newfound verbal weapon because of the events that day.

"Cindy, Granddad," Huey said, his stare unrelenting even as Riley's laughter stopped abruptly at the name. "I think you mean Cindy."

"Yeah! How's that Cindy girl?"

Riley pouted and crossed his arms as he looked away sheepishly. "Shut up."

This definitely gave Huey a reason to smirk, and he did without hesitation. "Now you won't bother me anymore, huh."

"Hey, why don't you go visit your _wife, _Huey?" Riley replied angrily, his tone risen the entire sentence for no reason. Huey rolled his eyes, yet again.

"Maybe I will," he replied, not having the strength to fight him on it anymore. "And maybe I'll give her back this stupid flower crown while I'm at it." Just as Huey walked towards the front door, though, it slammed wide open. And there, standing in the flesh, was an enraged Tom DuBois staring into the Freeman house.

"Where's Huey?!" His shout was forceful and blinded by rage as he walked into the house. Soon, Sarah followed quickly behind, her own stomps into the house fueled by her own irritation.

"Tom! You're being ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?!" He shouted back, his eyes widened, almost resembling those of someone who was mentally unstable. "He's taking away the innocence of my daughter!"

"Calm down. They were just playing pretend."

"_Pretend?!"_

Huey shook his head and landed his palm against his forehead for the third time today as Tom went on a long winded rant. What the hell was wrong with these people?

"Tom, relax. They didn't even kiss. It was completely—"

"Kiss?! There was a chance of the _kissing_?! He's dead meat!"

"Oh, please, Tom," Sarah said in an exhausted and annoyed tone. "Have you seen the kid? He could beat you senseless with whatever kung fu stuff he does. But that's not the point. You need to let this go."

"Let this _go?!_"

Sarah sighed. "Are you going to just keep repeating what I'm saying but in an angrier tone?"

"_Am I just going to—_"

"Okay, no," she replied firmly while grabbing his arm. Her brow was furrowed and her eyes were narrowed; dangerous signs for Sarah DuBois. "We're done here. Let's go now."

"But I didn't get to—"

"_Now, _Tom." And with that, he was dragged out of the house reluctantly by a stern Sarah DuBois, only to probably rant on about the incident for the rest of the night. Huey looked from his grandfather to his brother, and out the window to his neighbors Tom and Sarah, and lastly to the hill far in the distance. He shook his head with a sigh and slowly slid the flower crown off his head as he padded up the staircase to his room.

"We could've all been reading a book this whole time," he mumbled to himself.


End file.
